My Story
by Dravin Yasho
Summary: The story of a young demon trying to live out her life like any other demon her age. The tables turn on her life, she has to find a way out of her Hell. Can she get back home and regain lost time?


Somethings still to this day I do not know or understand. If you are willing enough to live with that then please continue to read "My Story" if not then please go else where I do not want to hear it...

~Before I was born~

Times were peaceful, wonderful even in my family. Mother, Father, one son, Sesshomaru, living in a castle happy. Until news o a new addition. Sesshomaru, being only 10 years of age ran away thinking I would take all his attention from him. Well at least that is what I thought happened and was led to believe until I was told the truth about what happened really, who I was and am to this day.

~Birth~

10 year after Mother had me she wanted another child so I wouldn't be alone. I would always play outside with the animals, trees, water, and wind all alone. She was afraid I would become a lonely woman, never to get married, never to have kids and just grow old and die alone with no one to represent the family after me or share my gifts and talents with. So she did. Sesshomaru was born.

~Year One~

I don't remember much of anything other then playing with the wind and finding a lotus pond and playing there alone while my parents ran the village and other royal stuff that i was not allowed to know.

~Year One Mother told me~

There was one day I wasn't in the best of moods. I ran to my lotus pond to get to peace(that's what Mother called letting out anger). Everyone thought i was just doing what I always did, play alone. To EVERYONES surprise I was laying at the bottom of the pond. Eyes looking up at the sun, with an emotionless look on my face. My dad jumped in, pulled me out, tried to resuscitate me, failing to do so Mother put half of her soul into my body. Putting half of her magic, power, strength, and life to bring me back. With in minutes I was breathing once again but struggling to do so. What I remember after trying to breath again, I was being cared to something comfy. I stayed there for what seemed like days, which was only a few hours. As I wake Mother and Father were sitting at my feet on the bed. Mother weak from saving me. Father held her watching me.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"You drowned in your pond." Mother said moving the hair out of my face. The next couple days I didn't go near the pond, scared to drown again. After about a month I finally got over my fear and went to my pond and found in the middle of all the white lotuses was one jet black flower. I didn't believe it was one of my lotuses but when I took a harder look at it, it was right where my head was laying as I laid lifeless staring at the sun. It had turned black due to the lack of my life and magic playing with my pond. The fact that I had died there.

~Nine Years Later~

This was the worst year of my life to start with before the true Hell started. My little brother, Sesshomaru, hated me. Well that's what it seemed like to me. Never talked to me, never said a word to almost anyone, but Mother and Father. Even when they told him to play with me, he would walk outside, see what I was doing and walk away in the other direction as me. Only one day did he play with me. Started out as a lovely summer morning. Playing with the wind, trees, and the one things I loved most to do, make my lotus flowers dance in the pond. Became even more lovely when my little brother wanted to play with me. I was able to teach him how to control wind, allowing him to fly, and how to listen and talk to the wind. I was also able to start teaching him how to read ones chakra flow. Many a conversation later Father decided it would be a good time to mess up my lovely day with my little brother to tell me, "You are leaving tonight to be a servant at a humans home and will stay for 10 years." "How the hell can you do this to me? Your only daughter! I am the next in line for the throne, you can't just throw me away like this! What the fuck is wrong with you?! How can you call me you daughter? You are not father of mine!" The wind picked up around me, the flowers stopped dancing and Sesshomaru took a few steps back and fell on his butt.

"You are leaving tonight, Yasho." no emotion at all, just a simple blank face like I was just some piece of useless weak demon not even worth taking out his sword to kill. Saying nothing more to each-other, Father leaves me standing there with wind engulfing my feet with a light circle of fog just dark enough to make it hard to see the water collecting from edge to edge.

"Yasho?" My little brother said still on the ground but now behind a tree due to the fact that I had began to change into my true form. When I looked at him I could see the gray and black mixture of his aura filling the tree. Seeing just the grayness of his aura when it was a mix of yellow and red with a hint of pink snapped me back to the calming big sister he was use to seeing and fell to my knees with watery eyes. After a couple minutes of silence between us with me still on my knees head down looking into my hands Sesshomaru slowly walks to me kneeling in front of me putting a hand on my right shoulder. Not meaning to I feel his aura grow to a point I cowered from it, I look up at him not moving anything but my head, bangs fall over eyes. When our eyes meet his eyes went from the yellow gold he was born with to a gold red with a hint of black. "Sesshy" he gave a shallow growl at the nickname with a silent yes "I love you. I will miss you. Please don't forget me." all he can let out was his weakening aura and a sad smile with a very slight nod.

~Leaving Home~

"Where's Mother? If I am to go through with this I will see my Mother first." I said to the man who walked me to the gate. He was a talk man with long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The Purple marks on his face looked a bit paler then when he told me to wear a plan blue kimono. His yellow gold eyes never once met my own, not even once.  
"She will not be here to see you off, she has things to do." the man said unlocking the gate to let me and only me pass.

"Then what am I supposed to do when I walk into the gate and see the other side?"

"Do what you are told. Yasho, just listen to who ever talks to you and to what ever they say whenever they say."

"I hear you sir." as I said that to the man who gave his only daughter up to slavery I walk through the gate not looking back just give him the middle finger.

The last thing I remember was Father saying I love you to me through the gate as it closed behind me.


End file.
